


Trouble Always Follows

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: When Stiles moves to Gotham he knows the risks. How could he not? But he's a Spark, and he has a calling.It's not as grandiose as the Balance, as much as Deaton tries to tell Stiles that it can be, because Sparks can always push their path into what they want to do. (The man had helped in more ways than one when it comes to Stiles' magical training and he appreciates every moment, even if they still snap at eachother like teenagers rather than two adults)If that calling ends up with Stiles creating amulets in a dinky little shop and crystal adornments. Well, Stiles hasn't really ever understood his whole calling, but it doesn't mean he's gonna suck at it.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found a few Stiles/Clark Kent fics and I was so sad that there weren't any Bruce/Stiles fics. I'm not sure how I feel about everyone's characterization, but I've had a shit end of the month, and I need something that makes me happy so I wrote the rest of this in one sitting.
> 
> Enjoy~ <3

When Stiles moves to Gotham he knows the risks. How could he not? But he's a Spark, and he has a calling.

It's not as grandiose as the Balance, as much as Deaton tries to tell Stiles that it _can_ be, because Sparks can always push their path into what they want to do. (The man had helped in more ways than one when it comes to Stiles' magical training and he appreciates every moment, even if they still snap at eachother like teenagers rather than two adults)

If that calling ends up with Stiles creating amulets in a dinky little shop and crystal adornments. Well, Stiles hasn't really ever _understood_ his whole calling, but it doesn't mean he's gonna _suck_ at it.

Selling amulets and crystals in Gotham isn't the most lucrative business, but it's not bad. Stiles actually makes quite a mint especially when people realize that his bangels actually _work_.

When a customer survives Joker's knife with only a faint scratch across his face that's already healing, and another doesn't feel Scarecrows fear gas just as strongly. Well, Stiles gets a little busier. He also doesn't need his wards or magic to tell him he's being tracked.

Human studies have taken a back burner to his magical, but that doesn't mean he's oblivious and his paranoia is still at an all time high.

Maybe someone who hadn't lived with Peter Hale in town the creeper wolf, wouldn't check their apartment for bugs but Stiles does. And he makes sure to do it every day.

Also, black costumes in the middle of the day really aren't all that inconspicuous.

Which, Stiles doesn't even really mind, after all it would make him a bit of a hypocrite. Considering how many times before his twenty first year he spent tailing and either magically or mundanely spying on new people in Beacon Hills. Especially if they were suddenly doing good; good things are suspicious when people like Stiles receive them.

None of them actually come to Stiles though. Stiles still opens his shop, checks his apartment for bugs, flirts with the occasional guy that catches his interest, and sings while crafting amulets all the while content in the knowledge that for _once_ in his life it's actually rather peaceful all things told.

At least, for a while.

For a while, Stiles likes the peace and quiet. But he gets _bored_ , and it's not even his Sparks fault, and more that Gotham has so many interesting things to investigate and Stiles has never been able to just sit on his hands for too long. A month and a half is all he lasts before he starts mapping out the Bats locations.

(Figuring out their identities, except for Oracle the sneakiest of the bunch, is painfully easy and Stiles keeps all that buried except when he can't help laughing at the whole thing)

Their contacts, most notably the Chief of Police, and Stiles tries not to linger too long on why Oracle's magical trackers always surround the man--Stiles' can't judge wanting to bang older men, he wanted to date _Peter_ of all people, he gets it. Finding their most sane villians; Harley Quinn is surprisingly lovely to chat too, and admittedly fight. (Stiles still has a bruise the size of a basketball across his right side)

Two weeks later, when the figures _aren't_ following Stiles, and he knows from the news that Gordon is gone, and Harley too. Stiles likes the lady too much to let her go down in flames, so he closes up his shop and heads out. His amulets and bangles glittering under his customary plaid long sleeved shirt.

  
  


"So, not gonna lie here. Totally thought you'd joined the Joker again." Stiles admits, at least a day later. He's on the magical equivalent of a caffeine high and he's going to _hate_ the crash.

"Amber! You've come to save me!" Harley grins, and even though there's blood smearing her lips she looks absolutely delighted. And beautiful. (Stiles really does have it bad for the intense ones, doesn't he?)

Gordon, the poor man, looks absolutely flummoxed about Stiles hanging from one of the sewer pipes that lead into their cage. Which isn't really his fault, Stiles is bending a lot of physics and natural laws to get his whole body out of this ten inch pipe.

"Knew you were special, Green didn't believe it though." Harley laughs again, and Stiles sighs. So far Harley has been adamant about Stiles introducing him to her girlfriend.

Considering how Poison Ivy acts towards most men, Stiles isn't quite ready for that and has bailed.

Because the universe hates him, that's about the time Poison Ivy _and_ Batman come through one of the metal doorways.

It's also when Stiles sort of blanks out from bi-hysteria.

They're _gorgeous._

Unfairly attractive.

Whips of vines surround Poison Ivy, and while quite a few newspapers had her usual outfit as a skimpy thing, she has bladed leaves that wrap around her like a snake, and honestly if Stiles didn't _know_ she was a she, well it would be certainly hard to tell with all the plant-armor she's wearing. Each layer looks to be a different type of poisonous plant, and of course the first one is poison ivy. A hint of blood is slowly disappearing from the front of her ensemble and Stiles is pretty damn sure it's not hers. Her hair flows behind her, but it's filled with needle like protrusions that look very similar to Cactus spines.

Batman himself is adorned in his customary armor, but the pictures and newspaper sketches don't do him justice. Or how his muscles stretch the fabric.

"I think I just died and went to heaven." Stiles blurts out, and feels a hot flush at twin penetrating looks and the crazed laughter of Harley from behind him.

If the fabric looks tight around his neck and the V of his chest, Batman's legs are _all_ corded muscle, and his _arms_. There's at least five different ways Stiles would like to die, and they all center around this man's muscles. Even the shine of black material looks sexy, and the utility belts are a dream that Stiles wants to grab and study, they don't look as clunky as all those newspapers supposed, and it makes sense; Stiles is starting to think Gotham, unlike other superhero cities, doesn't really get the chance to sketch out their real hero costumes.

"Looks like I didn't have to show up after all," Stiles quickly backtracks, physically and verbally, pressing close to Harley. Just a hint of touch and _will_ and the chained manacles holding her feet and wrists to the wall fall apart.

"Thanks hun," Harley gives Stiles a quick peck on the cheek and then sprints towards Poison Ivy; more like a few staggering steps that end with Poison Ivy catching her, and sighing. "Green, Bats, look, it's Amber." She grins and then kisses Poison Ivy.

Who of course goes with it, Stiles can understand, while he's never been kissed by Harley, it's far too easy to just let her take the lead. It's how he met her in the first place.

Batman looks at Stiles and he's frozen in place, foot slowly lowering to the ground to complete his step forward. "You..." Oh, damn, his voice _is_ deep and growly.

Stiles may very well implode before this night ends. "I should head out if you two have it handled." He feels bad about Gordon who still looks like he's in shock. He steps towards him, carefully because he doesn't want the Batman to _actually_ kill him, and taps a finger against Gordon's chained left wrist. It only takes a moment for all the metal to crack and cave.

"Thank you young man," Gordon says, and _of course_ stumbles.

Batman reaches Gordon just as Stiles finishes adjusting his weight.

"Aw, poor Chief, it's just too much for him I guess. Amber is pretty great though, I'm not surprised he needs an amber-lance." Harley cackles at her own pun.

Stiles bites his lip to fight back his own laughter, if only because Batman actually looks physically pained.

"I have a few questions for you," Batman says, and of course he does. "But not here, let's go."

And because Stiles is a total _whipped_ man to his crushes, he follows dutifully, letting Gordon grow lighter with a bit of magic, and wincing at the crack of bone, or cement in Poison Ivy's case, that follows Batman and Ivy's lead.

"Don't worry, Bats won't hurt you, he's good like that." Harley whispers, or at least _whispers_ for her, which echoes in this part of the...Stiles thinks it's an old sewer system, one not used? He really doesn't understand Gotham's layout or abandoned shit. It makes no sense.

"He can hurt me as long as it ends in a happy ending." Slips out of Stiles mouth and oh dear gods, did he say that aloud? His face is aflame, and he doesn't need super senses or deductive ability to tell that Poison Ivy _and_ Batman totally heard.

"I'm sure, I can tell him if you'd like?" Harley says because even if she's a friend she's a total _bastard._

 _"Why do I like you again_?" Stiles grumbles.

"Hell if I know, kid, why do all the kids I know, find Harley one of the good villians in this city." Oh, great, and Gordon's awake too, "Guessing you're another supe?"

"Nope." Stiles makes a _pop_ ing noise and rolls his eyes, "I stopped trying to save people a long time ago." Which is a total lie, but they don't need to know that he has more scars across his body thanks to trying to save his old pack, than from doing hair brained or stupid shit--like that one time he climbed ontop of the roof of his house to watch the stars and got a nail through his thigh.

"Right, son, pull the other." Gordon says and then grimaces, "I can walk."

Because Stiles is _also_ a bastard he smiles down at Gordon and says, "Sorry no can do."

"Really, this is unnecessary, Batman," Gordon tries for what he probably thinks is the sanest of the lot.

A barely there flick of his eyes (or the mask that hides his eyes) and Batman continues walking, "You're safer with...Amber."

Harley's laughing, but Stiles is a little too stunned at how _hot_ that gesture was. Gods, he already has it so bad and he barely knows the man.

  
  


"So, you're Amber." Batman says, and he doesn't look like he's angry, or anything. It's hard to read him with that damn mask covering half his face.

 _Bruce Wayne_ is on the tip of Stiles' tongue, but as bullheaded as he is, he doesn't actually want to cause a conflict with a man like the Batman. Even if he _wasn't_ crushing so hard on him, Lydia looks like a pale corpse in comparison. (Harley's sense of humor is starting to rub off on him, Stiles hopes that's all that he gets from the crazy in Gotham)

Silence fills the air between them, the nights of Gotham around this part of town are eerily quiet, and Stiles isn't sure if that's because of how close the police station is, or because of his own wards which are a little further west from here, where he sleeps and has unintentionally saturated the very building with his magic.

"I guess, that's what Harley calls me." Stiles is honestly still very touched that Harley had sworn to hit Bats with a literal bat (the weapon, Stiles thinks and not an actual animal) if any harm had come to Stiles, and especially emotional.

"And you know Harley..." Batman trails off turning just enough to look at Stiles. That pose really shouldn't be doing it for Stiles, but Batman just seems to exude confident, mysterious and sexy all in simple poses. It's entirely unfair considering Stiles can't even sit in a cool position.

"She bought my amulet," Stiles says and pulls one out to show off. His skills are actually starting to get better, he might use magic instead of tools of the craft, but it's not like the magic makes the jewels and beads perfectly, that's all skill that he's earned after multiple tries and works. His first ones are clumsily done and look like a teenager who just started carpentry or blacksmithing classes.

"I figured, Stiles Stilinski, magic user, and known to be connected to several dozen murder cases." Batman takes a step forward, "Give me a reason I shouldn't kick you out of my city."

"Other than...you know...not actually committing any crimes?" Okay a partial lie, but Stiles hasn't committed any _evil_ crimes. He doesn't think it's unfair to spy on people who are spying on him. Bruce--Batman should really expect it.

Batman snorts, and suddenly the menacing air is gone and he almost looks _human_ , even in a big suit that still shows off miles of muscle, "Oracle did say you have no actual jail records. Not even the best spellcasters can get away forever." He mutters, and then sighs, "I suppose you're going to continue to sell your charms."

"Amulets," The distinction is important, because Stiles is _not_ a partly hedge-witch, and he's proud of his damn craft thank you very much, "And nope, not until I figure out why I'm here." And damn his mouth, that's not exactly something he likes advertising, the whole spark of fate is bullshit and Stiles still doesn't really feel it, but he's also not dumb enough to ignore what magic tells him. The few times he has it's ended badly.

"Here for a reason, of course, and I'm guessing you don't know?" Batman nods and doesn't wait for Stiles' response, "Here's the deal,"

The one eighty in acceptance makes Stiles' headspin and that's why he doesn't notice the man taking several steps towards him until he's in his space.

"You don't do anything...regrettable." Woah, Bruce's eyes really _are_ that blue, and the mask isn't all that great for close up if Stiles can see his eyes so clearly, "And maybe this won't hurt you at all,"

Is he...

getting...

closer...

Lips meet Stiles' and he can't stop staring at ice-aqua eyes, the kiss continues and Stiles hungers for more, pressing forward and not losing eyecontact. His fingers coming up to Bruce's pecs, and squeezing. His steps are stalled by an arm wrapping around his waist.

When their eyes close the kiss turns heavy and wet, tongues twining before Bruce takes over taking and taking.

Stiles for the first time in his conceivable life, finds it impossible to say no, and gives and gives.

It's one of the best kisses in his life.

"Woah, I just got kissed by Bruce Wayne." Slips out of him, lips hot and sore.

Batman rolls his eyes, "Of courses you know,"

"Another kiss and I'll keep mum." Stiles dares to say, heart thudding and in that moment barely refraining from _willing_ this into existence (because he refuses to ever use his powers like that), and gets swept into another kiss.

"You'll keep quiet because I know exactly your weakness. Me." Bruce says.

Stiles certainly can't deny that. He lets the man disappear into the night and looks down to the gadget in his hand that he's pretty sure is an advanced mini-communicator, and the name _Batman_ is the first thing on the screen.

"My only weakness, huh." Stiles laughs; the man's certainly a detective.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt restless while dealing with doggo who won't let me write upstairs if I let her out in the garden and so wrote this, since the scene sort of sprawled ready from my mind.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes I've never copied straight from 4thewords to ao3.

"Bruce that was..." Oracle starts in because of course his brats were listening in. This wasn't in the parenting books but then who expected vigilante skilled children when he had first started adopting? No one that's who.

"Bad. Real bad pops." Jason says because even if he had survived his mistakes as a teen with only some scarring and Bruce half burnt above his body, the kid always was a mouth-runner.

"Your weakness is me, huh, boss?" Oh joy Songbird (once Batman's first Robin) says and lands right beside Batman landing with a degree of skill that makes the older man proud. Even if most of his skills had come from the Circus it was in part Bruce pushing him past his limitations to become able to do risky jumps like that without injury.

"That was a private conversation." Bruce says in despair. 

"We know, that's why we didn't interrupt." The latest Robin, Stephanie says. Too bad she's terrible at copying Tim's words and repeating them.

"You mean I stopped you animals from bothering Dad." Tim snaps and they are definitely together. Hopefully not together together, Bruce can only handle one of his children dating another adopted child (even if Barbara thinks she's too old for another parental figure) at a time.

There's a significant pause as no doubt bets and cash are allotted to the pool that they think Bruce doesn't know about. He would put a stop to it but then he would probably cry at the meticulously noted times and "loses" on the who said Dad last.(no one but Alfred, Clark, and Diana know he's cried and framed those printed pieces of paper and hung them in a private room in the batcave).

"Dad, huh, kiddo?" Bruce says sweetly. "Well I guess that means one of you doesn't have to help this old man get good for a date tomorrow."

"Oh come on that's not even how you use get good," Both Jason and Stephanie yell into their mics.

Then there's loud denials as the other parts of the sentences penetrate and Songbird disappears from beside Batman.

Bruce cheerfully whistles as his kids keep arguing and looks down at the advanced bat communicator he gave to Stiles. That kiss had been quite the thing, and he's admittedly terrified and excited about finally having a real date. The time with Oliver Queen will never be discussed. Ever.

"Dad. You're kinda evil." Tim says in a private channel.

"Hmm_" Bruce smiles, he should focus on the city but he didn't raise bad progeny. He's had plenty of lectures over the past fifteen years on what exactly it means to have successors and letting them take the lead once in a while. Gordon had been the exception to his mandatory day off. "They should know better than to mess with their Dad....son."

A pleased groan leaves Tim's side of the coms and suddenly he's back on the main channel trying to bring order to his siblings.

Of course that's when Cassandra decides to chime in with her few words of the day and say, "Cute, man, will help father."

Which starts more arguments. "Oh yeah, Dad's getting help from the girl who wears all black." Jason is sneering, Bruce knows that tone of voice.

"Guys," Tim tries again weakly.

"Cas has more fashion sense in her pinky, streetrat." Stephanie bites back. Because if anyone is enamored with Cass it's Bruce's youngests Tim and Steph.

 _So, should I bring something?_ It's been at least an hour but clearly Stiles is just as nervous as Bruce or a night owl also like Bruce. If Bruce had to guess he would say a mix of both.

_Just your beautiful self, darling._

_Oh my god shut up._

Bruce grins and his facial muscles hurt but it's worth it. He vaguely listens to his children argue in one ear, saves the conversation, and basks in the moonlight from above his safe City.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos are all lovely.
> 
> As an aside;
> 
> Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.
> 
> Most important thought process behind Amal's motivation is to do as much good in the world as he can before he meets Anubis.
> 
> You can find more of Amal's silliness/writing at;  
>  [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)  
> [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~All the love friendlies


End file.
